Faction Prussia
The Kingdom of Prussia Prussia was the most powerful of the German states, known for its grand architecture and beautiful craftsmanship. Under the leadership of the great König ''SSredit of the House of Hohenzollern, Prussia built ''König''sberg Castle on three separate occasions, making it into the most impressive structure in all the servers. Despite their peaceful ways, the lands of Prussia were razed on all three boots of the server, causing the total destruction of most buildings and infrastructure. These Three nights of Terror damaged SSredit's desire to pursue his building projects, until finally, Dusanek's great betrayal irreparably broke his will to continue. The First Night of Terrors was initiated at the hands of a wither-spawning Socialist coalition after a simple misunderstanding. On the Second Night of Terrors , the infiltrator Derwit101 firebombed Prussia on behalf of RusTsardom. On the Third Night of Terrors , the arsonist Dusanek set fire to all wooden structures, including the PSS Bismarck, the massive war galleon constructed by Escobar. Although Prussia was never a warlike faction, and concentrated solely on construction, she was a regular victim to the worst manifestations of /pol/itical aggression. She represented the very best nature of mankind, and her disbanding is a catastrophic loss for the server as a whole. Members ''König: SSredit Members deserving recognition: *bobwarlord *kohcile *nude_dragon *Escobar * CrateOfBoxes *kitaa666 *wallisthedoosh Constitution Prussia is a peaceful benevolent monarchy. Although the König maintains absolute executive control in the Kingdom, he trusts that his subjects will work in the best interests of the nation. On Leadership: 1.1 The kingdom of Prussia was established by König SSredit of Königsberg, of the House of Hohenzollern, prince of Warmia and lord of the Balts. 1.2 The seat of the House of Hohenzollern will maintain absolute control over Prussian domains 1.3 The right of succession in the absense of a legitimate heir will result in a regency of all Prussian officers 1.4 A new König will be elected by the regency through a popular vote of the officers 1.5 In the event that a majority cannot be reached, the most senior officer of contending officers will assume the throne 1.6 Executive decisions cannot be made in the König's absence. On Responsibilities of the Monarch: 2.1 It is the König's responsibility to maintain peace in his domains 2.2 The König shall protect the property and rights of his subjects 2.3 The König shall rule on all matters of conflict between his subjects 2.4 The law of the Kingdom is derived from the divine authority of the König; the König will declare his will in the castle court On Responsibilities of the Subjects: 3.1 All subjects are equal before the König's law 3.2 It is the responsibility of the König's subjects to organize their own legal representation in the Kaiser's court 3.3 All subjects will submit themselves before the König's verdict when called upon, and will comply with honour 3.4 All subjects will participate in public works for the glory of the Kingdom 3.5 All subjects will participate in war, when called upon by their König 3.6 All subjects will not contact or do business with hostile or enemy factions 3.7 All subjects will respect the authority of the Sovereign; they will not disparage him in any way, under threat of material confiscation and banishment 3.8 Treasonous activity will result in material confiscation and banishment from the faction 3.9 Petitions to the König will be posted on the billboard notice in front of Königsberg castle On the Rights of the Subjects: 4.1 All subjects are guaranteed by their König the right to private property 4.2 All subjects are guaranteed by their König the absolute right over individually collected materials 4.3 All subjects are guaranteed by their König the right to the fruits of public agriculture, so long as it be replanted and rebred 4.4 All subjects are guaranteed by their König the freedoms of assembly, association and speech 4.5 All subjects are guaranteed by their König the right to make associations with non-faction members; associations must not interfere with the Kaiser's interests 4.6 All subjects are guaranteed by their König mercantile access throughout the server. Subjects will enjoy free trade 4.7 All subjects are guaranteed by their König the right to build within Prussian domains; land can be expropriated for state works but will result in adequate compensation On Alliances: 5.1 All alliances will be made by the König 5.2 All alliances will be respected by the König's subjects, except in matters of self-defense 5.3 The König will break any alliance which weakens the Kingdom or threatens his subjects On War: 6.1 Only the König may make a declaration of War 6.2 The König will only make war on those factions who threaten the Kingdom with violence and theft 6.3 The König will confront the leaders of opposing factions in light of injustice, and demand recompense for damage suffered, in order to avoid war 6.4 The König will issue a declaration of war as instructed by server guidelines, on the wiki 6.5 The rights of the subjects will be suspended in times of war Wars and Conflicts The Prussian-Colomican War of Righteous Retribution The Second Great Shambles War The 7 hour war